Pretend not pretend?
by Fierymairy
Summary: (This is a kevedd story) When Eddward gets beat up for having a crush on Kevin. Kevin gets mad at his team and starts to "pretend" to date Doubl D, because he has a crush too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a Wednesday after school, Kevin Barr was working on his motorcycle in his drive way. After just fineshed cleaning the exhaustpipe, he spots Eddward Vincent run in to his house. Use to, he wouldn't care about the beani wearing dork being in a hurry to get home, but something was off about it today. Not to minchin, he's had a crush on the dork for years. Kevin gets up and heads over to the Doubl D house. Nocking on the door he hears a loud sob from behind the door. Kevin trys the doornod and sees that it's unlock, pushing it open and goes in. In the middle of the entery hall he sees Doudl D on his knees with his arms holding himself for comfort, beant over his head inches away frome the floor. He didn't seam to hear Kevin come in. Kevin walks closere to the crying nerd and reaches out a hand. "Hey, Doubl Dork are ya ok" Kevin tryed to say it in the softes, most sincere voice he could.

Edd flinched at the familiar voice behind him"I-I'm s-s-sorry pleas don't h-hurt m-me, K-Kevin". Edd flipped over on his rear while scooting way, trying to put disteans between Kevin and himself.

'Oh Lord he's here to kill me, why did I have to open my big mouth, what was I thinking telling Eddy my most personal secret, oh pleas just let it be quick'

"Whao, whao, whao cool it dweeb, I'm not gona hurt ya, just tell me what going on, Ok" Kevin went closer and knelt down beside him. The closeness became to much for poor Doubl D to handle and setcom to the darkness.

Doubl D woke up to the sound of the TV in his livngroom and rilized he was on his couch. He could feel a stang pressure on his chested over is heart. His head was proped up on something soft but hard, he open his eyes and looked up to see his head was resting on Kevin lap.

Kevin is the most popula guy in school, he's the football and baseball captain. He has sunset red hair, freckles that peppers all over his tone athletic body, always wears a red baseball cap, and has the most amazing emerald eyes. Kevin was watching TV when he felt eyes on him, looking down he could see the sky staring at him.

Doudl D is skinny and tall but not taller than Kevin. He has pall porcelain skin, with rounded soft features, raven black hair, the most adorable gap tooth smile, and sky blue eyes. He is the smartest kid in Peach Creek High School, but the main why you can tell him from everyone else is his senator black beanie with two white stripes down the side, that no one has seen him with out. Edd set up, throwing himself to the floor in fear and once more tears were falling. Kevin knelt besid him and sky blue was staring in to emerald green. With out hesitations Kevin juped state to the issue at hand.

"Who did this to ya dork and why" Kevin's voice was calm but to the pount.

'I'm going to kill'm, but I can't let him see that I care as much as I do, FUCK why's does he have to be so damn cute'

Doubl D cleard his throte "the...your football t-team found out about one of m-my secretes and...and they didn't like it"

Edd starts to shake in fear "s-so w-will you please leave befor someone s-see that your in here, they they told me to s-stay away from you p-please...I'm scared, I don't want to get h-hurt again, I don't want to hurt, I don't want to hurt, I don't want to die".

He's now in the fetal position rocking back and forth. Kevin lookes at him in shock. 'What could have posobly be that bad for the time to do this to him. I'm mean, yeah they'll bullied him befor but not strait you beat the fuck out of him'

Kevin looks at all the cut and brouses on the smaller teen. He has a black eye, a busted lip, a broused nose, and mean more.

'There probably all over is body, underneath his clothes'

Kevin puts a hand on Edd's back causing him to flinch.

"Can ya tell me what it is, their going to tell me anyways. But I'll rather hear it from ya, ya know, the unexaggerate version" Kevin lookes at Edd not knowing if he would tell him. Doulb D looked like he was in thoght 'should I tell him, he is right, the football team will add some extra to it and will only end badly for me'. Kevin sets waiting, wanting to know why any one whoud hurt some so cute.

'damn he's cute, why would anyone do this to him'

"K-Kevin" Edd puld him out of this thoughts. Edd thought mines well go for broke and just get the beating over with now.

"I-I have a c-crush on one of the p-popular-, the most p-popula persian in s-school"

Kevin stared at him for a while befor it hit him"ohhh".

"I'm I'm s-sorry K-Kevin p-please d-don't be mad!" Edd puts his hands up and shuts his eyes waiting on the hits to come, but they didn't.

"Hey, dork calm down I'm not mad and I'm not going to hurt ya" Kevin was trying to sound calm, but with grinding teeth and clinch fists, he was fuming. Not aboul to hold it in any more, he exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kevin was red with rage and Edd was damn nere clear from fear."THEY CAN'T JUST DO THIS TO SOMEONE FOR-FOR THAT!"

Edd looked at him in shock and fear 'I thought he was mad at me'. Kevin looked down and see fear in Edd's eyes. Kevin cuper Edd's cheek and Edd immediately blushed.'He is so adorable when he's all blushie' Kevin quikly rilized that his has to protect him. 'It's just to messed up not to. I mean look at what they did'. Kevin stud up as Edd watched him.

"Ok, this how it's going to go" Doubl D staird in confusion "your going to be my now boyfriend 'FUCK I meant to say friend, damn it', just pretend though and I'm going to protect ya. If any one hurts ya...I'll rip them to fucking pieces, I already put my numeder in you phone, call me anytime. See ya dork I'll pick you up in the morning"

Befor Edd could formulate a responds Kevin left. He sat there shocked and confused 'their going to kill me'.

Kevin layed down on his bed and throws his red baseball hat on his sidtabl 'nope, thier not going to be happy' Kevin gets his phone and calls his best friend Nat, but seand a quike text to Doubl D

Kevin: Goodnight Sweet D

Kevin smerked knowing it'll make the little dork blush and calls Nat.

"What up hot stuff"

"Dude, don't call me that"

"Fine, ok wait, what how does it go, ok ok I gat it (salutations Kevin how can I be of assistance)"

"Shut the fuck up dude befor I knock the hell out of ya"

"Aww but it's so cute though"

"Shut up and lisen"

"Ok ok spill"

"The team beat this shit out dork today, bad"

"What the fuck for, who would want to hurt such a cutie dooty"

"Dude I hate ya...well I saw him run in to his house and whent to see what's rong, well to make a long story short...I told him we're dating know and that I'll protect him"

"Dude you didn't ask you just said, what if he's not gay, what if-"

"He is, that's why the team beat fuck out of him, he as a crush on the most popula persian in school" Kevin smilles at the thought.

"So shouldn't I be dating him, haha"

"I'll kill ya and ya know it's me, the team told him to stay away from me, not ya ass wipe and I told him it's just pretend"

"Huh, well you just killed him dude, their not going to let him get away with that, you can't be around all the time and what did he say when you told him that y'all are dating now...sorry "pretend dating"?"

"Well if I have to I'll make a example out of the first guy that does something and I didn't give him a chains to say anything"

"Well, I get that's one way to do it"

"Look men, I know I can't be there all the time, but thankfully you have all the same classes as he does, because your a damn nerd too, can you pleas help me-you know keep him safe"

"Yeah, I would love to watch that cute butt of his"

"Yeah, watch don't tuch, well thanks men I'll see ya tomorrow"

"You take the fun out of everthing, alright see you hot stuff, haha"

Kevin heard the line go dead and rolled his eyes at Nat's stuped comment. Befor turning off his light, he did a quike check of his messages. Some were from Nat and the team, but one in particular caught is eye.

Doeky: Kevin! Pleas refrain from call me that.

Kevin smild and desided to have some fun. 'I'm going to have to chang his username'

Kevin: but u luk so cute when ur all blushy

Dorky: Kevin, for one I am not cute and two your style of text is atrocious.

Dorky: Plus your not gay, so please stop mocking me.

Kevin: Well I'm not mocking u I'm di, so if i think a guy is cute I'm going to say so, but ya stil a dork

Dorky: Well that still doesn't give you the right, seeing how this is a pretend relationship.

Kevin: Wat ever u like it, sweet dreams dork

Kevin: well n order for that u need to dream of me;)

Dorky: Kevn! Goodnight and pleasant dreams as well.

Kevin: oh they will b ;)

Dorky: Kevin!

Kevin chuckled and put his phone on his night tabl and let the San Man take over, but with one last thought in mine.

'tomorrow is going to be rough'.

Doubl D pov: Thoughts

' This is a joke or does he really care? What do I do? The football team is going to be mad at me and Kevin for that matter. What if they hurt him, I can't live with my self.' Huuuu, "tomorrow is going to be rough".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Doubl D woke up Friday and was geting ready for school. He decided to miss school Thursday do to he's injuries.

 **Flashback** :

Eddward: Kevin, may I inquire that I miss today studies. I just don't feel my body can handle todays upcoming events.

Red Hot: yeah man I get it I'll just get ya tomorrow

Edd laughs at the user name Kevin put into his phone last night while he was unconscious.

Eddward: Most appreciated

Red Hot: don't mention it just get U some rest sweet D :-)

Eddward: :-\

Red Hot: :-*

Eddward: Kevin! I do know what that emoji means.

Red Hot: Good :-* :-* :-* :-*

Double D's face grow a deeper red, then it already was.

Eddward: Have a pleasant day Kevin.

Red Hot: u to dork :-)

End flashback:

Double D was just about to grad a blueberry muffin when there came a nock at the door. Instantly knowing who it is, he grads two muffins instead. Walking to the door he puts on his shoes and step out side turning to lock his door. Turning around sky blue meat emerald green.

"Salutations Kevin"

"Hey babe, ready to go"

Edds eyes widen at the nickname"K-Kevin! Pleas don't call me that".

"No can do babe, your my boyfriend and I want not just everyone to know it, but you too. We have to make this look real"

Kevin gives his signature 'I'm going to do what I want' smirk.

Edd's cheeks showd off a crimson red "good Lord! your serious!"

Kevin held his smirk "yep".

'I can't believe he thought I wasn't serious"

Edd sighed in defeat and held out the extra muffin. "Here Kevin, considering how early it is, I doubt you have had your breakfast yet"

'It's not a real relationship anyways, he just feels sorry for me. But I think he is going about this all wrong, this will surely destroy his reputation'

Kevin look at his hand and smilled warmly at Edd, reaching out and taking the muffin. "Thank you Eddward"

'He thought about me, oh, oh yeah I'm keep him"

The uses of his real name sent shivers down his spine, but in a good way. Edd looked at him with a mysterious smile "no problem sweet cheeks"

'See how he likes it"

Kevin's face had a brilliant red spread all the way to his ear.

'Oh yeah I'm not leting him go, he's mine damn it'

"Come on sassy ass let's get going" Kevin turns to go to the driveway.

"Language"

"Sorry"

Edd eyes widen as he realize what they're mode of transportation will be"Oh, oh no I am not geting on that death trap"

Sighing Kevin turn to look at Edd. "Come on, it's not that bad"

"No, statistics show there are more motorcycle accident then there are automobiles"

Kevin gat a good idea that he knew will work. Kevin walks up to Edd and drops to is knees and put his hands togather.

"Oh, please parity please baby I promise to go slow, please pleassssss, I'll..I'll pant your toes, I'll read ya a book, I'll brush your hair. Please, please parity please with cherries and kisses on top please I'm begging" Kevin throws is head back dramatically "pleasssssssse"

"OK!, just please stop" Edd throw his hands up, face was burning read from embarrassment.

Kevin gat up quikly smilling "ok let's go".

"Wait, just for embarrassing like you just did, I'm tacking you up on your offer" Edd small mysteriously.

Kevin smirked moveing closer, their were only inches apart, looking down in to the sky "oh really"

'I bet he wants to kiss me, please want to kiss me'

"Yes, after school I want you to come to my haous"

"Oh really, for what" Kevin uses his husky voice that drives the girls at school wild. Kevin slides his hand around Edd's waist. Even though he is blushing like mad, his smille doesn't falter.

Edd looks up in to green emeralds "your going to paint my toes and read me a book"

Kevin let go and hunches over with dramatics "but daaaade".

Edd laughed and slapped his arm. Kevin stud up stait and led him to his motorcycle happily 'God he's so sexy when he's sassy'. Kevin's motorcycle was black and chrome with red flame down the tank, that he did himself. Edd hesitated, but was scoot up and set down on the back of the motorcycle. Kevin chuckled at Edd's protes "seized and desist this instant Kevin Barr".

'Yup, he's to damn adorable no the back of my bike, even with a pouty look'. Kevin tack the spare helmet and fixed it to Edd's head over is beanie, buckling the strap under his chin. Edd blush grew when Kevin's fingers brushed his skin. When Kevin was sure the helmet won't slid, he puts his on and gets on to the bike. He looked over his shoulder "your going to need to hold on to me and lean when I lean, ok". Very timidly Edd wrapped its arms around Kevin's admin, he could feel his abs through his black leather jacket 'Good Lord!'.

Kevin can feel Doubl D feeling him up and it made him blush and smile. Kevin kicked the engine to life causing Edd to wrapped his arms around him tighter. Kevin chuckled and felt there bodies meat 'damn it, shit he's so worm ok, ok Kevin don't think about him under ya basking in his warmth SHIT! stop it'. Kevin puld out of Edds driveway and on thier way to school.

Since Edd missed yesterday, he is not aware that the football team spread the news that he has a crush on Kevin, the football star. When they made it to the school there was already students there stairing in awe. Looks of shock, curiosity, anger, and for some giddiness from some of the girls and one teal hair guy. When they stopped Edd could feel the eyes on him and buried his face in Kevin's back to hide himself. Kevin chuckle 'he's so adorable when he's nervous' befor getting of the bike he puld out his phone.

Kevin: ok dude we're here get ur ass to my bike

Booty Master: I know I see u u two look so cut togather

Kevin: dude stop changing ur username on my damn phone just get ur ass here

Booty Master: ok I'm on my way and I am the dooty master ;-)

Nat joged over to Kevin and Edd "hey there hot stuff and a special hello to you Doubl Deliciousness". Nat is toller then Edd, but only a inch shorter than Kevin. He has two loup piercings in one ear, sunset gold eyes, and teal hair.

"Dude fucking stop calling me that"

"Language"

Both boys look at Edd "Kev he is so cute"

"Sorry babe"

"Hello Nathan, as it is a pleasure to see you, but can you please reframe for call me such things"

Nat put his head on Kevin's shouder and was hitting his shouder with dramatics "he's just so damn adorable!"

"Language!"

"Bu-but your so cuutte"

"Nathan Kedd Goldberg, I do believe I asked you nicely to stop" Edd crossed is arms and gave Nat 'I will make you wish you were dead' glare, seanding a unsettling shiver up Nat's spine

'Uh oh shit he used my full name he's mad, that fucking stair of his is scaring the hell out of me and stangly turning me on'

Nat lowered his head "I'm sorry".

"Nat ya done messed up, ya brought out Doubl D's dark evil side"

"I'm sorry Eddward pleas don't be mad, it's just who I am, I'm sorry you don't like who I am" Nat staird at the grown.

'Nat you sneaky baster, ya know damn well Edd can't stand to see people cry'

"Nathan you know that's not what I'm implying, so please don't feel that way, please".

Nat shot is head up real quick "ok so what the dilly'o Kevy'o, how are we going to do this"

"Nat your a as-jurk"

"Thank you Kevin for trying" Edd gave him a worm smile.

'Damn it dork, if ya keep smilling that gap tooth smille of yours at me like that I'm going to kiss you, I wander how it would feel to slide my toung between it, shit Kevin stop doing that'. Kevin face blushed "ok this is how it's going to go, ok babe ya know I don't have every class with ya, wich such. But Nat does because he's also a nerd, so if your not with me, your with him at all times do ya gat that."

Doulb D look at him in shock, but just noded his head. "And Nat if anything happens to him on your watch I will have your ass" Nat quericed a eyebrow and smily "not like that ya pervert"

"Language"

"I'm sorry babe I just want to make sure your safe, I don't know what I will do if ya gat hurt"

'He look genuine, does he really like me or someting' Edd smile at the thought and looked at Kevin "why do you are some much Kevin. You, yourself use to built me".

"Yeah, well I don't any more and I just thinks it's wrong to be ully for something like being gay and plus we go back your know. Us cul-de-sac kids need to stick togather".

Doubl D couldn't help but smile "we really should go in, I need to get to my locker"

Kevin smiled at him in a way that made Edd feel nervous "ok lets go". Kevin removed Edd's helmet and waited for him to get off. Doudl D try to mimic how Kevin did it, but failed and face planted in Kevin's strong chest.

"I-I-I'm so sorry K-Kevin I didn't mean t-to"

"Babe babe chill...I'm not mad, I wouldn't be mad even if it was on purpose" Kevin wink that him causing Edd to blush.

"Ha ha, come on rosey let's get to ya locker" 'I need to stop, fuck'

"Ok Kev, just to let you know, some of the time is waiting just inside the door"

Edd stoped walking and draines of any color. Kevin looked back and gave him a worm smile "I'm..we're not going to let them hurt ya ok babe". Kevin grabbed Edd's hand and walked him inside.

"Kevin what the fuck are you doing" a boy named Todd from the team sceamed with anger. Edd was shaking in fear and Kevin pushed him behind his back. Nat stepped up next to Kevin, but glanced at Edd bearing his face in Kevin's back 'ok that's just so fucking cute'.

Kevin smirked "what are ya talking about man, we're just going to our lockers"

"You damn well know what I'm talking about, what the fuck are you holding that fagits han-" Kevin cut him off.

"HEY! Watch it, he has sensitive hearing"

"Fuck you and fuck his hearing" he gat closer to Kevin's face "or are you queer t-" Kevin grad him by the throat and slamed him in to the near by lockers. Nat grad Edd and pushed him behind his back and glaird at the other boys that was eye Edd.

"Now I said watch what ya say in frunt of my boyfriend or I'm going to shove my foot so far down your throat you'll be shiting shoe strings for a mounth and don't even think about tuching him, because I'll be sure to make you wish you were never born" Kevin looked at the other boys "gat it". They all nodded in unison some more vigorously then athers. Kevin let go of Todd and smilled "good, see ya guys later". Kevin walked to Edd and grabbed his hand, walked him through his team mates to his locker.

"Kevin" the sky looked up in to emeralds.

"Yes babe" Kevin looked at him smilling.

"Your hurting my hand" Kevin looked down an saw that his grip on Edd's hand was to tight.

"Oh, I'm sorry dork I didn't realize, Todd just gat me mad, I really am sorry and for the cursing"

Edd smilled showing his gap in his teeth "it's ok".

The boys walked in silent until they reached Doubl D's locker and waited for him to extract the things he will be needing for his first class. "So how long do you two think you well be aboul to follow me around"

"As long as I'm alive" Kevin was looking around with his arms cros and with a board look on him face.

"He's right Kev, we can't follow him around for ever"

"Yes, Nathan does have his own life to live and how long do you plain on keeping this hole boyfriend thing up. Eventually your going to want a girlfriend and I don't know why you chose the title boyfriend anyways, you could have easily chose friend an-" Edd was cut off by Kevin's hand covering his mouth.

"Ok, dork I'm going to let go know so pleas don't talk" Kevin removed his hand and staird into to sky.

"Ok hot stuff, its time to man up and go for broke"

Kevin turnd to look at him, "Nat stop calling me that". Kevin turnd his gazes back to the sky "ok look ba- Eddward the reason I chose boyfriend is because" Kevin blushed and was scraching the back of his head 'no I can't not yet' "I knew it would pi-make them mad and plus just like a girlfriend, ya don't mess with a nother guys girl or boy in this case".

Edd was stairing into emeralds and his hole face blushed a deep crimson. 'Good Lord!, I'm the girl'.

"K-Kevin I-I'm"

"Ha ha, I know dork, but we'll be ok"

Edd just noded his head and closed his locker door. The bell raing signalling first pared and the trio walked to home room, which they are glad they shared. On their way they hear heavy foot steps running towards them. Kevin grad Edd and shoved him behind him and Nat steped up like earlier. Out of curiosity, Edd looked around Kevin to see who was going to come around the corner.

"Doubl D!" Ed spotted him peeking out from behind Kevin and continued running towards them. Barrelling through Kevin, he scooped up Doubl D and huged him. "Doubl D should not be at school, Doubl D should have call Ed and let him know Doubl D is safe and that the brain eating worms from planet A12-Z didn't get him and make him there smart slave".

"Ed it's pleasant to see you too, can you perhaps put me down" Edd gasp for air.

Ed is the biggest, strangest, most lovable guy in school and vary overprotective, when he's mad he's like a bull seeing red. He is part of the football team as a linebacker and everyone is happy his on they team. He's the tallest guy in school, he has red hair that has been buzzed into a crew cut, has dark blue eyes like the night sky, is very muscular, and always wears his thick green whol jacket. He has gotten smarter and more mature since middle school, but occasionally the old Ed shows. Ed turns around and sees Nat helping Kevin off the ground "get away from Doubl D if you know what's good for you" Ed's face was red from anger and he was alway overprotective of the smartest of the Ed's, wich confused a lot of people .

"It's ok big guy, me and Nat are not going to hut him o-"

"Nat and I" Kevin and Nat looked in shock that Ed corrected him and not Doubl D.

"Every good Ed" a cheerful praise was heared from behind him. Ed turns around with a serious face "thank you Doubl D, but I'm kind of busy". Looked up at his friend Doubl D begins to explain, but was cut off.

"I got this babe"

"Babe?" Ed quarked a eyebrow.

"Yeah big stuff, Kevin hear and that cutie patootie over there are bating"

Ed turnd to face he's friend, midnight blue met mid day sky. "Please don't hat me Ed, please" Edd started to tear up "I have already lost Eddy, I don't want to loss you too, please".

Ed raped his arms around Doubl D, softer than what he usually does "Eddy doesn't deserve you, so don't feel bad Doubl D and I could never be mad at you, your like my little brother and I'll alway stand by you, I promise" Ed picked him up, legs dangling inches from the floor. Like a child and his puppy, turnes around to face Kevin still holding Edd close, speaking in a voice that can curdol blood "if you as so much harm a hair on his head, I will tare you to shreds".

Kevin gulped 'yeah and I know you can, shit', "I won't big guy"

Ed let go of Doubl D and looked at him. "The rest of the team is not to happy with you Doubl D, but they'll have to go through me" Ed smilled at his friend.

"Hey sweaty pie, if that's true, you have nothing to worry about"

"Yeah, not a single guy in this school is going to even try an go through that brick wall" Kevin smirked.

Ed smilled, walking Doubl D and himself over to Kevin. Kevin takes Edd by the head and they walk to class. Thats how the next few weeks went, untill Edds last pared changed. It's swim season and Edds on the team, so his last pared study hall was changed into his PE hour. Leving Kevin, Nat, and Ed a nervous wreck, but Double D was puting up a brave front. But internally screaming.

Nat is stairing at Kevin next to him in study hall, Kevin's back is stif, teeth clinched, fingers digging in to the desk, his knuckles turning white, and eyes wide stairing at he clock. Nat put his hand on his shoulder, causing Kevin to jump.

"Kev, it's going to be all right, ok"

"Nat he's all alone and he can't fight back, he's not strong enoughenough, he's just a dork"

"Come on man, he's on the swim so there has to a something under those clothes. You don't give him much credit, he's stronger than you think"

"I hope your right"

At the other end of the school in the sweem area locker room, Edd has been pushed in to a corner.

"Where is your bodyguards at, Dork" a tall boy with brown hair from the football team shoves Edd up against the wall.

"They are in there respective classes" Edd coward into himself.

"Well that's to bad for you, but good for me, do you know why~?"

Edd shakes his head "I'm afread I don't know" 'afread is a understatement'

"Well I'v had my eye on you for a while" the boy get close to his ear, causing Edd to shiver "damn your so hot when your scared"

Edd's eyes widen, knowing this isn't just going to be a simple bullying "pleas leave me alone". Edd brings his hands up to the boys chest and trys to push him away. Just further enticing the boy, he likes the feeling of the smaller hands on his chest "oh I love the way you tuch me". Edd quickly removed his hands and try to get past him, face burning from the unwanted flirting.

"Where are you going, don't you like me? I bet I can't make you like me" a evil smile on his face. He brings his lips down and kissed the soft sken of Edd neck. Edd tears up giving a whimper of displeasure, causing the brunette to grown in approval. Growing inpatient he bits down harshly on Edd collarbone, earning him a yelp in pain.

"S-stop!" Edd brings up his leg and knees the boy in the crotch. With out any hesitation while the boy was bent over, Edd made a mad dash for the exit. Running down the hallway with tears in his eyes, the ball ranges. Students filled the hall way, while turning a corner he hits a wall of muscle and falls to the floor.

"Watch it nerd, oh it's you" Todd look dawn to see Edd staring up at him.

"P-pardon m-me T-Todd I-I'm s-s-sorry" tears where still falling from Edd's eyes. Todd look down and saw a bite on his collarbone and looked up to see a member from his team stairing, then turn and walk way. 'what's his name, uh M..Ma, I want to say Mark, that's it Mark, what the fuck did he do'.

"Hey, Todd what the fuck are you doing" Kevin and Nat are walking at a quick pass towards him 2nd Edd, weaving through the crowld. Todd puts out his hand to life Edd up. Edd looks at him and except his help up.

"Look I don't quite approve of all this, but I'm not that big of a ass. You need to tell Kevin what Mark did, ok" Edd nods his head, tear still falling.

"Hey I said g-"

"I didn't do anything, he was running and rane into me" Todd put up his heads in defense.

"K-Kevin he i-is being honest" Edd walks up to Kevin and puts his face in his chest. Kevin rapes his arms around his crying boyfriend.

"Look, what he's going to tell you, I don't approve and I got your back and as much as I hate this hole thing your still my Capitan" and with that Todd walked away.

Kevin held Edd out at arms length and staird at Edd "what is he talking about babe".

Nat stud there watching the two boys infrunt of him, narrowing his eyes he sees a bite on Edd. Nat walked over to Kevin and pulled down Edd's collar to give him a better view.

Kevin's eyes whiden and his body shook with anger "WHAT THU FUCK!"

Edd flinched "I'm s-sorry Kevin I tr-tr-tryed" he's crying harder now. Kevin takes him by the hand and pull him out of the school, with Nat hot on their heels. They headed to Nat's car, since they car pooled today and gat in. Nat drove out of the schools parking lot towards the cul-de-sac. The car ride was spent in silence, except for the occasional sod and sniffle from Edd. By the time they reached Edd's home and the trio enter the house, Kevin had time to calm down some. Kevin and Edd sat on the couch, while Nat sat on the coffetabl in frunt of them.

"C-can I get you two some refreshments"

"No, now explain" 'this is bullshit, who the fuck thinks they can put their fucking nasty ass mauth on what's mine, I haveing even gat to kiss him yet, I'm going to fucking kill'm'

By the time Edd finished, Kevin fingernails were digging in to the palm of his hand. "Ya have yet to tell me his name, babe" Kevin voice was strained through clinched teeth.

"I don't want to tell you right now"

"WHY THE HELL NOT!"

"KEV!, don't get mad at him...I agree, we both know how irrational you are when you are angry"

Kevin glared at Nat, but eventually calm down and sofen his stair "Ok, babe you can tell me latter, how's about we wotch some movies and ourder some pizza"

Edd and Nat both noded and Nat moved to the couch next to Edd. Kevin touck out his phone and orderd two larg pizzas and coke. Edd walked over to his movies and bent over to look through them. That caught Kevin's eye 'oh shit, dude come on look away, it's so perfect, oh what I would do to have it in my hands, to feel how soft it is'.

'Oh this is prisles, I wonder how log it going to tack him to excuse himself 1..2..3'

'SHIT I can't take it', "Babe I'm going to go to there restroom" Kevin got up and headed to the bathroom.

'(23) Longer then I thought', "don't get lost hoty hot stuff" Nat turnd to look at Kevin over the couch and winks.

Kevin gave him a death glare "Shut up Nat"

Nat turn back to see Edd still bent over 'I can see why'.

"Nathan do you think you and Kevin will like to watch (DEAD POOL), Nathan, NAT! please refrain from starting at my bottom"

"Oops, sorry sweet cheeks, Ah, yeah that shouns like a good movie"

Edd looks at Nat, shaking his head and smilled "Nathan what am I going to do with you"

Both boys chuckled, Kevin returned, the pizza was delivered, and the boys spent the night watch movies.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Eddward was startled awake by a dainging on his frunt door. Edd fail out of bed and runs to the door, worried something had happen to Kevin or Nat. When he reached the door, he swang it open to reveal Ed. Ed rushed Doubl D and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"Doulb D, we didn't walk together after school, Ed thount the aliens from the red planet gat you" the old Ed showed through once more.

"Ed I'm f-fine, p-pleas, AIR!" Doubl D gasp, begging to be let go.

"Ha ha sorry Doubl D, you know how I am" Ed chuckled and scrached the back of his head.

"It's quike alright Ed, it's always a pleasure haveing you in my home, please come in" Eddward stepped to the side to let Ed in. Looking to the liveingroom he can see Kevin standing, fist tite and angry. Nat was still sleeping feet and head hanging over the sides of the plush chair, his arm covering his eyes from the morning sun. Kevin slapped him in the back of the head to wake him, instantly Nat flow off the chair ready for a fight. Kevin turnd his attention back to Ed.

"What the fu-crap Ed did ya have to bang on the door like that! I though ya were some one eals" Kevin instantly calm down. 'man not cursing is hard'

"Who would I be? Whats going on? Why are you and Nat here?" Ed looked from Kevin to Doubl D.

"who's up for breakfast" Eddward clapped his hands together and smiled, quickly making his way to the kitchen. Doubl D gat starte to work, making blueberry pancakes, chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, backen, and coffe. The boys followed the delightful smell into the kitchen, and sat at the table. Ed walked over to Eddward as he put the last pancack on the stack, pulling him the the side out of ear shot.

"Doubl D I see it, did Kevin do that?"

Doubl D tryed to cover it "I don't want to disturb you, but I wish it was Kevin insted of the truth"

Ed didn't like the sound of that and immediately felt anger rush thou him. "Who did it?"

"Let us eat first since its quite early, I am quite hungary and don't want to loss my appetite" Doubl D looked at him pleading, in a soft voice "please"

Ed nodded his head and they take the plates of food to the table. Kevin had found the plates and utensils and set the table.

"Why thank you Kevin, I greatly appreciate your assistance" Eddward smilled that gap tooth smille he loves so much. 'Danm it dork, please don't make me kiss ya infrunt of Nat and Ed, man I'm dieing to kiss ya'

"Anything for ya babe"

The boys finished their food and staided to finish their coffe. Ed's pashins is ran up and looked at Doubl D.

"Tell me" it's wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Ed, please not now"

Ed turnd his attention to Kevin, they had a silent conversation with one look.

"Babe tell'm" a nothe demand.

"But"

"DEE! IM GROWING IMPATIENT!" Ed's voice was stern.

Doulb D looked down at he's coffee "it was last piread and a guy frome the football team cornered me in the locker room. He said he had his eye on me for a while and I tried to get away, I tried pushing him away, bu-"

Ed cut him off "what did he say to you, everything"

Doubl D didn't want to tell him that part, he didn't even tell Kevin and Nat that part. Blushing he continued "your so h-hot when your scared" Doubl D continued the story "you don't like me, I can make you like me". Ed face was getting redder as Eddward continued "I like the way you tuch me". Doubl D keep staring down not wanting to face the three mails staring at him. "He started kissing and licking my neck and I guess he grew impatient and bit my collerbone". By this time tear where falling down his face and he looked to the three older boy, anger in their faces. "I-I'm s-sorry I tryed to g-get away, I'm j-just a pathetic weakling".

"Doulb D you didn't do nothing wrong, please stop crying and don't call yourself that, please" Ed gat up to go over to Eddward to cancel him. Kevin was trying his best not the explode and Nat was pissed to hell and back.

"B-b-but I did, I kneed him in his lower region, he's going to k-kill me"

"What's his name"

Doubl D shuck his head fiercely "no, no I don't want none of you to get hurt, please don't make me"

"Babe we need to know so we can protect you" Kevin a and geting more and more pissed.

"No, no, maybe he'll leave me alone after what I did insted, please" Eddward knew better, he knows it's not just oimg to and like that. But he wants to protect his friends and Kevin.

Nat looks at Doubl D, he know the guy isn't going to just stop, but he has a better idea. Insted of finding the guy, just catch him in the act and dill with him then. "Doubl Delicious you don't have to tell us, but guys can we talk in the other room will quike".

The three walk in the other room "ok, one of you has to join the swim team and when the guy mask his move again we will text the others and get his ass then. This is only stressing cutty out even more, the more we demand".

"Yeah ok, but who's doing it. I'm not that good of a swimmer" Kevin stated.

"And I'm to big" Ed had a point, he was to big.

"I guess that leaves me, ok I'll do it and we'll get that basterd. I know he's not my boyfriend and shit, but I feel like a pissed off, jealous boyfriend. I mean this really pisses me off. You just don't force yourself on someone".

"I just can't beleave Doubl D was sexually assaulted by a team mate, being beat up yes, but not this".

"The more we talk about this, the more it makes me want to redecorate these walls with holes" Kevin fumed through his teeth.

"M-may I join you now" Eddward stepped in the doorway.

"Yeah cutty, look I want to join the swim team, if we go to my house can you teach me how to swim the way I need too"

"Oh really! that's grate Nathan I would be proud to teach you!" Doubl D was so excited he don't even think to ask why he's joining the team. Doubl D immediately ran up the stairs to his room to get his swim cap, goggles, and trunks. All three boys staired at the stares in bewildermint, at how quickly Eddward mood changed.

"Ah ok, well do y'all what to come, we can all swim and hang"

Kevin staird at the stairs "yea-yeah sure man, what about ya Ed"

"Why not, I don't want to go back home. Sarah is in one of her moods today, do one of you have a spare pair of trunks I can borrow"

"Yeah, big stuff I do, I have all sizes for guest to wear"

Doubl D made his way back down stairs with his bag and a towel draped around his neck, smilling like a fool. "I'm so excited, are you ready to be my pupil Nathan"

"Yeah sweet cheeks lests go"

All four boys walked out to Nat's car and climed in and was on their way to Nat's immaculate mention. Nat led them to the Olympic size pool in the back, Doubl D's eyes lit up with pier joy.

"Nathan, it's amazing, were can we get changed!"

"Aw, Doubl Cutty Dooty pleas don't ever change" Nat gave him a wink.

"Nathan! I am your teach and coach now, so please refraim from calling me any pet names, thank you"

Nat gave him a salute "yes sir, coach Vincent sir"

Kevin rolled his eyes and Ed chuckled, but Eddward had a big toothy smile. Nat led the three to the changing room and then Nat, Ed, and Kevin were the first to exit. Doubl D realized he had grabbed the wrong sweem cap, it was damaged and wouldn't do any good. Not wanting to disepout Nat he desided not to wear anything on his head, revealing a birthmark the shape of a heart at the beginning of his hairline on the right side. 'If I act like it's not there maiby they want see.'

When Eddward exited the changing room, Kevin's whole body stifend and turnd a deep crimson red. In frunt of him was a thin and slitly (slitly) muscular Edd, red swim trunks, no shurt, and no (hat). His raven black hair falling to his ears as a shaggy mess and a smol heart on the right side of his forehead. Kevin joel dropped and looked to Ed, which he had a shit eating grin and stairing at Kevin.

'What the fuck, this is so not fair, come on he's not playing fair, oh god I can feel myself geting hard, what do I do? FUCKKKKK!

"I'm going to go to the restroom befor I swim, I'll be back just start with out me" with that Kevin tuck of runing to the bathroom.

Nat chuckled 'this is the second time Doubl Cutty turn Kevin into a dog in het ha ha' "dang coach, you need to be my teach more often" Nat wiggold his eyebrows.

'I need to ask Kevin if he has a UTI or a bladder condition' Eddward smirked and puld out a silver whistle and blow "give me 50 laps Goldberg!"

This strangly aroused Nat 'fuck he's hot' and jumped in the pool to hide his growing member and started his laps.

Doubl D looked at Ed "shall we my bear friend" Edd jesterd to the pool.

"Why thank you good sir" Ed bowd befor cannonballing in the pool.

Doubl D chuckled and looked back to see if Kevin was on his way yet. Eddward was geting aincy wanting to get in, the water is were he felt at home. No longer able to wait, he dives in with perfect form.

"Shit coach your amazing"

"Nathan!"

"Sorry, I'm trying"

"5 more"

"Dang it"

Kevin finally reatured and sees his friends and boyfriend all ready in the pool. Kevin gat in the pool and went strate to Eddward and grade his face, turning Edd to look at him. Kevin examin the birthmark and smircked "that's flipping cute, babe".

"Kevin please, I am not cute and nether is my birthmark"

Kevin chuckled and dove under the waiter, comeing up by Ed. "So what's his dill about not lickeing the way he looks, it's stairing to make me made. What is it?"

Ed sighd and looked at the smilling gap tooth raven. "Eddy use to put him down all the time, like ALL the time. As much as Doubl D wanted to think he was kidding, it saink in deep and now he doesn't like to be complimented. He just thinks pleope are mocking him or lying".

"So is that why he hides his birthmark"

"Doubl D moved here when he was four remember and it was cold, so he wore his beanie when we meat. As soon as he tuck it off, Eddy teased him for his birthmark and said "if you want to have any friends you need to hide that ugly thing and if you dont want to be made fun of" so he did".

"So why did ya and Doubl D say friend with that ass?"

"I stayed for him and he staid because he wanted friends and you know Eddy made it hard for use to any other friends. Doubl D is loyal, you know"

"What do ya mean ya said for him?" Kevin was geting wired Ed mite have feeling for Doubl D.

"When I meat Doubl D I felt a instant connection and immediately became overprotective" Kevin was geting ready for a fight, clinching his fist under the water "like a big brother". Kevin sighed in relief "I refused to leave him, because of that I just had to put up with Eddy's stupidity for the sake of Doubl D"

"But now?"

"But now I can beat the shit out of the tweerp if he even tuches Eddward"

"I'm with you"

"I should hope so, sices your dateing him" Ed look at Kevin.

"Yeah" Kevin tryed to hide his blush.

Suddenly their attention was drown to Eddward screaming. Looking towards the commotiona Nat had Doubl D on his shoulders. "NATHAN! PUT ME DOWN!"

Nat smilling, done what he was told and through him in the water. Doubl D resurfaced and splashed Nat. Both boys laughing and having fun. Kevin smiled at the raven having fun 'I'll protect ya, ya can count on me'.

Kevin and Ed sweem over to the others and started playing chicken. Doubl D on Kevin's shoulders and Nat on Ed's, surprisingly Edd won each time.

"Ok, ok boy rough housing is over, I need to go back to my teaching, thank you" Doubl D climed down off of Kevin's shoulders, thier wet skin sliding togather causing them to blush.

"U-um ok, Nat I want you to watch me, ok"

"Ok couch" Nat gave Edd a wink.

Doulb D rolled is eyes and gat in to position. Out of the pool Doulb D glisand in the sun, Kevin's eyes whidend 'THIS, IS, NOT, FAIR!'.

With one strong push off Doubl D's body cut through the water like it was air. Making his way back, he stoped in frunt of Nat. "Couch! that was amazing!"

"Yeah babe, I didn't know ya was so fast"

"He's the best on the team, in my opinion" Ed smiled with pride for his friend.

"Ok, now presume to position, Nathan"

"I can't tell you, how me times I used that line ha ha"

"NATHAN! DEAR LORD!" Eddward's face was a deep crimson.

"Nat! What the crap man, shut up and get out and do want he says'

"Ok hot stuff"

Kevin lookes to Edd "sorry about him, he has no filter on his mouth".

"I can see"

"So I was thinking we can go see a movie later, what do ya think?"

Doubl D staird at him 'He just wants to hang out Eddward nothing more, cease this nervousness at once'. "That would be lovely, kevin"

'He said yes, holly shit, YES!' "grate I can't wait" Kevin was grining ear to ear.

The day went on with the boys swiming and Nat learning what he could. Nat gave them a ride back to the cul-de-sac. "Ok guys I'll see you all Monday" with that Nat went back home.

Ed gave Doubl D a bear hug "buy Doubl D, don't let the worm aliens get your brain"

"I won't Ed, have a lovely night and farewell" they waved at each other when Ed entered his house.

"All right Doubl Dork, ya ready to go?"

"Kevin may I shawer first and I recommend you do the same, chlorine can brake out your skin if not washed off" Eddward unlocked his door and steps in with Kevin behind him.

"Ok, but make it quik or do ya want me to join ya, I can wash your bake" Kevin winked at Eddward and he turned a bright red.

"KEVIN! Stop useing Nathan's lines" Edd laughed at his own joke and headed up stairts. "But if you want you can use the shawer here, I mite have cloths that will fit".

Kevin nodded his head and smiled, following Edd to his room. Eddward rummaged through his cloths and puld out some blue jeans, a green shirt, and some boxers that was to big for him. "Mother bout me these clothes, she doesn't know what size I am currently wearing"

"Thanks babe" Kevin smiled and kisses Edd on the forehead and went to the howl shower. 'damn it, why did do that? he's probably going to feel awkward around me now'

Doudl D stoud there stunned 'what was that? oh my what do I do?' he was puld from his thought by the sound of the rushing water. He collected the cloths he will be wearing and headed for his personal bathroom, in his room. He left the door open out of habit, seeing how he is the only one ever home. Doubl D tuck off his cloths and his deanie and steps into the shawer.

Kevin finished his shawer and went back to Edd's room, looking at all the labels and a cactus named "Jim" and smiled. 'He is such a dork'. Kevin lookes over to the bathroom and sees the door open 'ok how did I miss that?'. He walks over to the bathroom and stairs at Doubl D naked figure behind fogged glass 'I wander how his naked body would feel next to mine?'. Kevin was puld from his thoughts by Doubl D singing.

"La Da Dee

La Da Do

La Da Me

La Da You

La Da Dee

La Da Do

It's only me

It's only you"

Kevin smily 'is that the song from (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2)? That is so adorable'. Kevin heard the water shut off and he quikly went to Edd's bed and sat down. Eddward emerged minutes later from the bathroom foley clothed.

It was awkward for Edd, not knowing why Kevin kissed him. "I-I'm ready now" he smild weekly. This made Kevin feel like he did something wrong 'shit I fucking knew it would be awkward. How'd I forgot that this was supposed to be a fake relationship? IDIOT!' Kevin mentally scowled himself.

"Ok, let's go"

The reast of the night went rather well, they went to the movies, the arcade, and went to a Mexican restaurant. Kevin paid for it all, much to Edd displeasure, he trying to pay for something. On thier way out of the restaurant Eddward wasn't watching were he was going and ran into someone smaller.

"Oh pardon me, I'm sor-"

"Watch were your going sockhead, fagget"

"Hey watch you fu-flipping mouth, short sack" Kevin's emeralds flashed red with anger.

Doubl D put his nose in the air "come on Kevin, he's not worth are time". The two left, leaving a pissed off Eddy 'if you just would have chose me, we could still be togather'.

Kevin stepped off is bike and walked Edd to his door "so can I stay the night again, we can watch some moves?" Kevin was scraching the back of his neck. 'pleas, I don't want to leave yet, I want to be with ya'

"Oh Kevin, I would love to, but I have homework that needs to be done"

"That's cool, ya can help me with mine"

Doulb D giggoled "Ok Kevin, I can't say no to that, please remove your shoes"

Kevin removed his shoes and followed Edd in, closing the door behind him. Befor Edd could go to the leavingroom, Kevin grabbed him from behind and puld him into a embrace.

"Kevin what are you doing?"

"It's called a hug dork"

"Ok, why are you hugging me?" This is really confusing Eddward.

"Because I like being close to ya"

Doulb D's face was red, but hearing those words he turned a deep scarlett. "Kevin, why d-"

Kevin cut him off by turning him around and locking there lips togather. Eddward eyes were whide and then fluttered shut, melting in to the kiss. The kiss was soft and passionate, Kevin started to move way 'his lips are soft like rose petals, I love rosses, even more now'.

Kevin staird into the sky, it was soft and full of lust. Edd grabbed Kevin's shirt and pulled him in to a rougher kiss, biteing Kevin's lower lip asking for permission. When Kevin parted his lips, Edd's tongue moved pasted his lips and explore its new surroundings. Kevin ground in to the kiss and push Edd up agents the wall. Edd puld away "s-sorry I don't know what came over me"

"It's ok, I like this side of ya" 'I really like it, man he's demanding when he's horny, that's so fucking sexy' Kevin was puld from his thoughts.

"Kevin why did you kiss me?" Doulb D looked into Kevin's eyes.

"I'v bean dying to kiss ya"

"But why"

"Eddward" emeralds stared into the sky "I like ya, I have for years now and I just couldn't tack it any more"

Edd stared in shock "so that's why you chose boyfriend"

"Actually that was an accident" Kevin chuckled and scrached the back of his head "I was so mad and I was going to say freind. Well ha ha, I sliped and I couldn't tack it back with out ya finding out that I liked ya"

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I just wasn't ready yet" Kevin felt stuped for being scared to tell Edd how he feels, even know Edd likes him back.

"And now?"

"And now I just want to be close to ya, hold ya, and be there when ya need me, so can we make his relationship official, official"

Doulb D blushed "I would like that"

Kevin grabed Edd around the waist and puld him into a nother kiss. 'just like rosses'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few weeks has past and thing was going good. Nat made the team and Mark has kept his distance. But all good thing come to a end. Double D was walked in to the restroom in between classes. After doing his bisnes he was washing his hands and didn't hear the stall door open and the sound of the restroom door being locked. A tall brunette tawerd over Edd "hey there sexy".

Doulb D jumped and turned around to see Mark looming over him "M-Mark g-greetings".

"I'v missed you, oh and one other thing" Mark punched Eddward in the chest, nocking the wind out of him. Mark grabed Edd's shirt and pushed him to the wall, puting his leg in between Edd's to keep him in place.

"P-please Mark" Eddward struggled, puling at Mark's hands.

"Try to push me away"

"W-want?"

"DO IT!"

Doulb D put his hands on Mark's chest and tryed to push him. Mark let his head fall back and ground. This shocked Eddward and immediately removed his hands.

"I love the way you tuch me"

"Please, w-we're going to be late for class"

"Do you like the way I tuch you?" Mark's smile was frightening, one of lust and hunger.

"N-no" Edd said weakly

"Well I can chang that"

Mark stairts to kiss and suck on Edd's neack, making marks and Edd did something he has never done. Doubl D punched Mark in the face, busting his nose. Mark let Edd fall to his feet and made a dash for the door. Mark was able to catching him this time, turning him around and punching him in the face as well. Eddward fell back onto the floor and Mark maoundet him. Doubl D was kicking his legs and trying to fight back, but Mark had both wrist and was holding him down. Mark attack Doubl D's neck again and bite harshly every were he could. Holding Edd wrist with one hand, Mark started rubing Edd's member through his paints. Edd tryed to scream, but Mark coverd Edd's mouth with his 'feels like flawers, their fuck sweet' and went back to his task of trying to get Edd member to harden. Biting harshly on Edd's lips, trying to get them to open and when they didn't, he bit harder drough blood.

The moment was interrupted by a bang at the door. Mark coverd Edd's mouth with is hand "don't say a fucking word, if you now what's good for you". Doubl D was crying at this point and all he wanted was for it to stop.

"Babe are ya in there"

"Kev, I saw him go in there" Nat explained.

"So why is the door locked" Ed's voice was lased with concerned.

Mark gat up and headed for the last stall, were there was a window above the toilet and climed out. Eddward sighed in relief and stud to make his way to the door, tears still falling. He unlocked the door and it flow open, knocking him to the floor. There stud Kevin, Nat, and Ed whide eyed and red with anger. Kevin rushed to Edd's side as Nat and Ed looked though the stalls.

"Babe who did this" Kevin teeth was clinch tite, you would think they would brake.

"He must have went through the window" Ed punched the stall door.

Nat went to the senk and weted a paper towel and hand it to Kevin. Kevin tuck the towel and wiped the blood from Doubl D's lip and the saliva from his neck. 'I'm going to fucking KILL'M' Kevin was fuming 'IS THAT A FUCKING BITE MORK ON HIS LIP!'

"Dee who did this" Ed approached Eddward, anger in his voice.

Doubl D looked down, tears still falling.

"DEE!"

Eddward's head shot up looking in to the night sky and flinched at the anger he saw. He has never seen that anger befor, because when it was there it was never faceing him. Ed can see how much he is scaring Doubl D and softened his expression "please".

"It's" Edd had a defeated look on his face. He knew Mark wasn't going to stop. So he had no other choice "it's some guy from the football team named Mark"

Ed's eye widen at the name and anger suerged painfully though his body "what did he do". Anyone who knew him, know of things Mark would do to his victims.

Kevin breathing speed up and stared at Edd, rage bilding in side. He try with ever ouns of strength he had not to let it out. Eddward remain silent, not wanting to relive the molesting. He started to cry harder, wishing he wasn't so weak.

"Come on babe let get ya home" Kevin softend his voice to calm his boyfriend. He scooped him up in his arms to help him stand. Eddward wakes with the three down the hallway full of student, wispera and gasp can be hard. The three would glare at the gowcing stoudens, forcing them to turn away. When they made it to Eddward's home, Kevin carried him the rest of the way to his bed. Edd had fallen asleep in the car from all the steas. Kevin headed back down stairs, seeing Ed and Nat awaiting his return.

"So what are we going to do, we all know what a sick and twisted fuck Mark is" Kevin's anger spiked now that Doubl D wasn't there to witness.

"He tuched him, I could see it in his eyes" Ed grawld

"Yeah, I saw it too, but we have a biger problem" Nat look at the other two "its not just Mark that had there eyes on cutie and their planning something".

"WHAT!" both Kevin and Ed fumed in unison.

"Yeah, I hard Mark talking with some other guys about Doubl D and what they wanted to do to him, 'it's so fucked up' but I didn't know they where talking about our cutie" Nat look off to the side 'if I just would have stayed to lisen a little longer, I probably could have prevented this'.

"How meany" Kevin looked at Nat.

"Six"

"What tha fuck!" Kevin stared at the two in disbelief.

"Who would have known Doubl D was so desirable" Ed chuckled, trying to calm his nerves. It's not working.

"Do ya think this is my falt, because we're dating or is it because they know he's gay" Kevin looked down at the floor feeling guilty.

"I believe this would had happen, wether or not Doubl D was gay or stait. We know Mark and we hard his stories, he takes what his want. Weather thier willing or kicking and screaming. I do beleave Doubl D is not willing, do to this out come" Ed looked to the other two.

"I know this is a serious matter, but it's still weird to hear ya talk smart" Kevin smirk at Ed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot" Ed smilled back.

"So what are we going to do, it's obvious we can't always be there for Doubl Cutie" Nat frowned at the two.

"The only thing I can think of...is to make a example out of Mark" Kevin could see the weels turning in Ed's head.

"Kick it ass in frunt of the hole team, your Captain, call a meating".

"Yeah Kev!" Nat smile grow.

"Ok" Kevin nodded to the two.

Latter on Nat and Ed left to go home, deciding it was best for Kevin to stay the night. Kevin took out he's phone and texted his dad.

Kevin: hey pops I'm across the street u mind I stay the night

Pop's: as long as you get to school on time kido

Kevin: don't worried knowing Eddward I'll get there early lol

Pop's: alright have fun

Kevin: thanks pop

Pop's: welcome kido

Kevin was glad to have such a grait dad 'but what would he think of me, if he knew about me bating a nother guy. I will eventually have to tell him'. Kevin made his way up straits to the sleeping Edd. Kevin look at him, seeing the tears stain cheeks shine in the seting sun comeing through the window. Kevin was about to walk out the room when he hard a small whimper comeing frome his boyfriend. He looked to the sleeping raven hair boy towsing and turning, with fear etched over his face.

"K-Kevin p-please" Doubl D was wipping his head side to side.

Kevin smile and walked over to the distressed sleeping boy "shhhh, I'm here babe, I'm here" Kevin cood.

"Stop please"

"It'll be alright, shhh" Kevin started stroking Doubl D's head to sooth him.

A shaky hand flow up and grading Kevin's wrist, startling him. Whide sky blue eyes stairing at whide emeralds. "I'm sorry babe, I.. Ya.. I was just worried. Ya were having a nightmare".

"And I'm sure it still be there tomorrow" Edd let go of Kevin's writs, stared down at his own bruised wrist.

Kevin's anger began to build "no it want, I want let it!"

"Kevin?, when all this began, I was expecting to be bullied and beaten, but.. but this is something I could never had fathom happening" Eddward looked at Kevin, tears threatening to fall "I'm just so weak, I tryed to fight... I tryed.. I promise.. I tryed. I even punched him the the face and his nose bleed, I have never done that befor. Please don't be mad at me. He...he..he!" he puld his knees to his chest and buried his face in them "he tuched me! I tryed to scream but he just coverd my mouth w-with his. He wouldn't stop rubing!"

Kevin's face was red with more anger he has ever felt in this life, but know at this moment Eddward needed him. Kevin rapped him arms around his boyfriend and puld him close, leting the skys rain. Kevin's heart was braking, made at himself for not being there, for not protecting him, and for not saveing him like he promised. Kevin's emeralds begain to fight back tears as well "Eddward please forgave me for not being there to save ya, I'm not mad at ya. I'm proud of ya for trying to fight back, my little feisty dork." Kevin staird down at Edd, grading his chin and forced the raining sky to stared at emeralds. "Eddward?" Kevin put there foreheads togather closeing there eyes "I..I love you".

Doubl D sniffed and smiled not moving from his spot, but brought a hand up to cup his old bullies cheek "I love you too".

Doubl D was sound asleep raped around Kevin, as Kevin stared at his sleeping beauty 'how can someone be so perfect?'. Kevin was puld from his thoughts by the vibration in his pocket.

Booty Tamer: How's r boy

Kevin: He's fine and stop fucking chaining ur user name damn it. How do u even get my phone

Booty Tamer: Not going to tell u hoty and that's good. Did he tell u what Mark did

Kevin can feel the anger bowling in his stomach.

Kevin: Don't call me that and yes

Booty Tamer: What did he do

Kevin: Man he rubbed him

Booty Tamer: Rubbed him?

Kevin: His dick Nat :(

Booty Tamer: Dude that's fuck up! Poor cutie booty

Kevin: Yeah, luk I don't want to talk about it any more right now

Booty Tamer: k

Kevin: Have u hard any thing else about thier plains

Booty Tamer: Not yet

Kevin: Nat?

Kevin thought for a minute and smiled.

Kevin: I told him :-) I said it

Booty Tamer: u said what ;-)

Kevin rolled his eyes, still smilling.

Kevin: I told him I love him

Booty Tamer: YAAAAAAAA

Kevin: Ur stuped dude

Booty Tamer: Yup :-) ok man goodnight

Kevin: Night

Kevin was happy he has a friend like Nat. Kevin looked back to the sleeping ravent and rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand "I love you Eddward Vincent, more then ya'll ever know". Edd shifted a little and leaned in to Kevin's hand, causing him to smile 'ya know just how to make me fall in love with ya all over again, just by doing the simples thing'.

The next few days the three jocks refused to leave the nerds side for a moment. The biggest fight they had about the constant watch, was when Edd had to use the restroom. It was settled that Ed would accompany him to the restroom. But there was still unsettled nerves for the last class of the day.

"Dude, I can't beleave gat kicked off the swim team, he's all alone and that basterd out there!" Kevin through his hands in the air.

"Kev, it's not my fault, I just wasn't fast enough" Nat stared down trying to look innocent .

"No, ya just couldn't keep your thoughts out of the gutter or keep them to your self" Kevin stard at his friend.

"Keven, it quite alright, he tryed his best and I am also proud of him may I add. I will stick to a group and leave as quick as possible to find you, so not to risk a chance of being chout by him".

"Doubl D will be ok, he's smart" Ed gave his friend a soft smile 'I hope I'm right'.

"Why thank you my dear Ed" Eddward giggoled.

"Why don't ya talk to me like that babe" Kevin teased.

"Oh Kevin, I have something else for you" Eddward smirked mysteriously.

"Oh yeah, lay it on my"

Eddward smirk grow, giveing Kevin a weird feeling "maybe later pumpkin" Edd winked for affect.

Kevin's face turnd a brite red and grow really hot 'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?'

Nat stared in shock that the sexual content comeing from the proper little nerd 'damn he's sexy, Kevin is a lucky basterd'. Ed dursted out laughing at Kevin's growing blush.

"Ok Doubl D, I have to leave...Shara is whating for me". Ed waved a goodbye.

"Yeah Kev, Cutie Booty, I'm out to, see you two later" Nat took his leave.

Kevin stared after Nat and Ed 'ya assholes, don't leave me alone with him...please...I don't know what TO DO!'

"Shall we head home" Eddward gets close to Kevin, his breath ghosting over his ear in a soft whisper "Mon amour". Eddward pulls back and smilled a innocent smile, headed to Kevin's bike.

Kevin visibly shutterd 'FUCKKK! He's doing this on purpose'. Kevin adjusted his paints and walked after Edd. Kevin made it to his bike and stoped to stare at the blue eye, gaptooth, raiven hair beauty. Edd sat in the frunt and held on to the handlebars. Edd took off his swatter vest and bitten up shit, leaving him in his white T-shit and black skiny jeans. But what really gat Kevin, was the fact that he wasn't wearing his senator black, two white stripe beanie. Black raiven locks framing his face and making the sky staind out agents the night, revealing his heart shape birthmark.

Kevin turnd a driter shade of red (if that's even possible) and feeling a sturing in his stomach. Doubl D started laughing and quikly put his beanie back on. He scutted back on the bike and put his helmint on. Kevin finally snap back to reality and aproched the bike, trying to acted like he wasn't affected. But the growing in his paints says otherwise.

"Why do ya have to be mean to me" Kevin smirks and crosses is arms over his chest.

"Oh Kevin, what ever do you me, I would never intentionally be mean to you" Doubl D put on his innocent sad face in a sarcastic way.

"Yeah..right...wait till I get ya home..I'll show ya what mean is"

"Oh Kevin, I'm so scared" Eddward spreads his legs and puts his hands on the inside of both of his thighs, waiting for Kevin to mount his motorbike. "Pumpkin?"

'Ya little shit' "I'm comeing" Kevin mounted the bike and Doubl D slid flush with Kevin's back. He leans his head up and whispers is Kevin's ear "yes..yes you will".

Kevin speeds out of the schools parking lot and makes it to Edd's hous in records time. Eddward held tite to Kevin, shaking with fear.

"Babe I'm sorry, but ya left me with no choice" Kevin chuckled.

"THERES ALWAYS A CHOICE KEVIN!" Edward fumed.

'Shit, well so much for a good time' Kevin dismounted the bike and gave Edd a hand to get off as well. When Edd was off, he grade Kevin by his bicep rather harshly and dragged him to his home "that was completely unacceptable and you will be thoroughly punished".

"Ow ow ow babe ya hurting me" 'wait his hurting me? Since when? Damn I'm geting weak'.

"What you did was very dangers and put my life in danger, but more importantly yours and I will have none of that"

They made it in side and Kevin was processing Eddwards words and abruptly snached his arm way, startling Edd. Kevin staird intinly in to the sky, angry at his wards "what do ya mean more importantly me, Edd".

Doulb D looked into emeralds not knowing what to say, he know he was in for it "I...I...I"

"Ya what Edd, your lift is important too and I better not hear otherwise" Kevin gat really close to Edd's face, sething through his teeth "do I make my self clear".

Doubl D didn't want to anger Kevin any further, but wasn't going to give up on scowling him for his reckless behavior and returned his glare "yes Kevin"

"Good"

"Fine, but I'm still disappointed in you"

"Whatever, I'm sorry o-"

Doulb D pushed Kevin up agents the door, with stranth Kevin didn't know he had "NEVER DO IT AGEN!, even by yourself". With out waiting for a reply, Edd smashed ther lips together and put his body flushed with Kevin's. Kevin raped his hands around his angered boyfriend, one on the back of his head and he's other to the small of his back.

Doulb D niped at Kevin's bottom lip and demand access, as soon as Kevin's lips split just a little, Edd's tongue dominated Kevin's maouth.

'I need to do something, I can let him make me the bitc-' Kevin's thoughts was interrupted by Edd's hand grabbing his ass. 'Oh hell no' Kevin pushed Edd way a little.

"What's wrong" Edd stared at Kevin in confusion.

'I know I'm going to regret this' "I can't be the bit-... skirt"

Edd busted out laughing "THE WHAT!"

"Edd ya know what I mean" Kevin was not amused.

"Kevin?" Eddward gat closer to Kevin with a look of hunger "if I want to grade your (ASS) I will"

Kevin gulped and just stared at the glossy sky, strangely feeling intimidated by the smaller boy. Edd pressed up against Kevin again, reched around and took a hand full of ass. Kevin can feel himself geting harder. Edd attack Kevin's neck, causing Kevin to release a deep groin. Eddward smilled at his handy work "do you like that pumpkin".

Kevin mound at the sexy talk "I need to be bad more often".

"Say you like it when I grab your ass" more bites and squeezing.

"PPleae Dork" Kevin didn't want to be dominated by someone smilled then him.

"Say it pumpkin" Edd rubs Kevin's hard member with his knee. 'DAMN, IT'

"I like it when you grab my ass" Kevin mound in his throte.

With that Edd stoped "now, I hope you lernd you lessen" and walked away.

Kevin stud there wide eyed, jowls broped, and with blue balls 'FFFFUUUCCCKKKK!'. Kevin made a mad bash for the bathroom yet again.

'Maiby now he'll know, he's the bitch when I make him one' Eddward giggoled.

It's after school on a Thursday and Kevin called all of the team to the football field. As the team gatherd around the captain, Ed and Nat stoud at his side. Kevin noticed that Mark and two others was the last to show.

"What's up cap, practices is tomorrow" Jack looked at Kevin, he's one of the best runner backs they have on the team.

"Yeah I know, but we're hear for a nother reason" Kevin look to Todd and Todd took the hint and walk to stand behind Mark.

"There is a romur going around that about six of ya sick fuck are planning to put your hands on something that's mine" Kevin's face had a murderes expression.

Mark tryed to back out, but bumped against Todd "going some were Mark? We need to stop this from happening, don't you think?"

Kevin locked eyes with Mark, emerald green glaring hole into dirt brown. 'Dirt, that's what ya are'

Mark stepped up with a angry smirk on his face, he knows there's no getting out of it "he fucking likes it".

Kevin rage tipped the scale and there was no holding back any more, he's been holding back for to long. In one instant Kevin's fist upper cuted Mark, lifting him up off his feet and flying to the ground. Nat, Ed, and Tood surounded Kevin, to keep anyone else from joining the fight. Mark gets to his feet and tackles Kevin to the groun, Mark on top straddling Kevin.

"He fucking like every minute of it and thoes fuck lips of his...thoes fucking lips feel like sweet flawer petals" Mark smirks from above and throws a punch and Kevin puts his arms up to block each one. Kevin thrust his hips up, throwing Mark off and reversing their precision. 'Ya fucking basterd, how dare ya know what those lips feel like' Kevin grads Mark my the collar, lifting him to his faces and makes his point with each punch.

"DONT" (POW) "EVER" (WAME) "TUCH" (SLAME) "MY" (CRUNCH) "BOYFRIEND" (CRACK) "AGAIN" (BRAKE)

Kevin let's go of Mark and stands to look at the rest of the team smilling weirdly making every one feel uneasy "I'm happy we came to a understanding".

Kevin walked away with Nat and Ed on his heels. Todd stoud back to make sure everything keep quiet, as the three made their escape. The three made their way to Edd's house to tell him the good new.

The next bay word spread that Mark was in the hospital, eating through a feeding tube and will be for a long time. Kevin was never reprimanded, because the team didn't talk and Mark couldn't or wouldn't. Finds out attempted rape and a conspiracy to attempt rape is a felony. So that day is in the past, but not forgotten. Doubl D was able to walk the school howls freely with his boyfriend and friends by his side with thier heads held high.


End file.
